That Night
by ardeeneethesardeenee
Summary: DRABBLE. ALL HUMAN. Bella knows exactly what happened that night. But she doesn't know who it happened with. She sets out to find the green eyed boy who gave her the best night of her life, and the greatest gift ever. (I don't think it's as cheesy as it sounds... it's me trying to be artsy, and probably failing.)
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I manipulate them to do what I want. Or at least I try.**

My heart was pounding out of my chest. I was gasping, panting, trying to breath. It entire being was alight, trails of flame being left on me. My eyes were wide and I looked into a deep forest. The forest met my gaze, and offered me a glimpse into the diverse nature inhabiting it. Glossy orbs looked back at me, and I tried to remember every minute of pleasure because I knew that I would forget otherwise. My state of being refused to concentrate though, as I reached the peak of a mountain.

I had never lived before this moment.

**So... new story. Probably a bad idea. But you know what, I have the first eleven chapters written. **

**Expect daily or every second day updates. It's a drabble fic, so the chapters are only 100 words. Don't like it? Don't read it. **

**If you want longer chapters, save them up and read a few at once. **

**But be sure to leave me a review telling me what you think! I love hearing from you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just boss them around.**

I was right. I didn't remember the details of the forest. I only remembered the highest point. But I remember how vividly green the forest was. I spent much time after my hike imagining myself back in the forest, feeling everything I felt again. The feelings of freedom and bliss and excitement. I loved the new sensations this unexplored territory gave me. I knew my memories couldn't serve as a sufficient reminder of the intensity of the forest. I resolved that I would have to go back. I would return to the forest and mountain, even if it killed me.

**I was really excited to see that I got a few followers and favourites for just the first chapter. So thank you guys!**

**And thanks to those who reviewed. It made my day! :)**

**So here is chapter two. I am thinking about adding a third tonight, if I have time. I don't have much homework today, so if I can get a few chapters written before I go to bed, I'll throw out the next one. **

**And also, as a heads up, it becomes less... poetic after a few chapters. I don't know if that's what anyone liked about it, or if you hate it, but it does become more specific, and I think a bit easier to understand.**

**I hope you enjoyed, and now that my AN is longer than the chapter, I'm off!**

** Leave me a review, follow, favourite, smile!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, but I boss them around like nobody's business. Now if only I could get my friends to listen the same way...**

Returning to the forest was easier said than done. I searched and searched, but weeks passed by and I could not find the way I went. As the vivid green of the forest faded both in my mind and in front of me, I was resigned to the fact that I might never return the same way. I did not want to find another way up to the top of the mountain though. I wanted to take the same route as before.

I refused to believe I would be unable to find it and return.

I refused to give up.

**Here's another hundred words for your enjoyment, I sincerely hope.**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I have to use the Force to make them listen.**

Why the hell couldn't I find him? It was a small town after all, only a few thousand people. He had to be here. He couldn't have been from out of town, but he wasn't in town. It was making me mad. He wasn't from the high school, that much was obvious, and I hadn't seen him at any of the few amenities the town had to offer. I wondered if he was just existed in my imagination, was I creative enough to think something like that up? I would have believed so, if I wasn't sure of his eyes.

**So here is where Bella starts being less vague in telling her story.**

**Anyone want another one today?**

**Let's say that if I can get three reviews by 9pm EST I'll post again.**

**Leave me review to let me know what you thought,**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephenie Meyer owns, I dictate.**

* * *

Halloween. A day of witches and ghouls and monsters and candy. A day of masking what you are and being what you aren't. That's what I began to do that day. I realized I was four days late. Never having been a day late in my life, I decided to take a test. It was positive. Pregnant, in my senior year of high school. What was I? An eighties comedy gone wrong? I wasn't sure. Maybe I was the character in some girl's novel, a dimension away. Whatever it was, it made my search for the forest even more frantic.

* * *

**So? Does it make sense now? Do you understand my forest analogy? Leave me a review and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stephenie Meyer owns, I beg and grovel at their feet, praying they do what I want.**

* * *

I took myself to the doctor at the local hospital because I didn't have a car and couldn't drive to the city. He confirmed what I already knew. I was expecting a baby. That idea made me laugh. I couldn't offer my baby much of a family. Just a teenager living with her father, across the country from her mother. A father I wasn't sure existed anymore. The only proof I had that my green eyed boy was ever with me, was the little baby I now carried. I vowed to be the best family I could for my baby.

* * *

**And here is today's update. I still have 10 more chapters after this written so far. I'm not sure how long it will end up being. Definitely longer than 15 chapters though.**

**Leave me a review!**

**Have a nice day, and I'll see you all tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stephenie Meyer owns, I give them ideas on how they should act, but they don't listen anyways.**

* * *

I made an appointment with an OB/GYN for a week later. I didn't tell anybody. I knew though. I knew that it wasn't just me attending my math class. I hoped my little guy would listen now and be smart in seventeen years when he had to sit through it. I wasn't alone after school, when I went to work. My baby was with me. I wanted her to see how hard I worked, picking up extra shifts so I could support her later. But I felt alone when I was hungry but too nauseous to eat in the morning.

* * *

**Here's todays chapter. Hope you enjoyed! leave a review to let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephenie Meyer Owns. I debate killing everyone off to end my misery...**

* * *

I was seven weeks and three days pregnant. It was helpful that I could remember exactly when it was that I got pregnant. I was able to hear the heartbeat. I could hear the proof of life inside me. That was the sound of life that I made with my nameless first. I was faced with the scary task of telling my dad I was pregnant. He would be mad at me. He would say he raised me better than to go have unprotected sex with an unknown man. He raised me better than that, he would tell me, disappointed.

* * *

**Ooh a baby's in there!**

**How exciting?!**

**Yeah except there's no baby-daddy in the picture... what's Bella going to do?**

**Leave me a review to tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stephenie Meyer Owns, I slave over a computer trying to get my way.**

* * *

Telling I was pregnant was horrifying. I couldn't eat dinner after my appointment. He came home from work, and I made sure he hung up his gun belt before he sat down to eat. I had made him meatloaf, one of his favourites, to butter him up. He set his fork down after his last bite. He took a swig of beer.

"That was a mighty fine meal Bella," he complimented me.

I gave him a tight smile as I cleared his plate from the table. I turned my back to him and dropped the bomb.

"Dad, I'm pregnant."

Silence.

* * *

**Bet you all thought I forgot to update today! I didn't. I was out all day, therefore away from my computer.**

**Hope you enjoyed, please please please leave a review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Stephenie Meyer owns, I play god.**

* * *

Charlie turned a shade of purple I'd never seen before. I couldn't tell if he was breathing. I half expected a vein in his forehead to burst.

"Where's the bastard that touched my baby girl?" he finally yelled after a long, loud silence.

That was the question I was afraid of. I didn't have an answer for my dad. I didn't know where my green eyed boy was. I didn't even know who he was, so Charlie couldn't track him down.

In a way that could be good, I guess. It meant I would save the forest from a fire.

* * *

**If you like it, leave me a review to let me know. Or if you have questions, suggestions, concerns, comments, apocalyptic premonitions, you really ought to tell me so I can deal with them accordingly.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Stephenie Meyer owns, I don't feel well today, and can't get any chapters written. Thank god I still have some stored.**

* * *

Charlie didn't wait for me to give him a name. He went right for his gun. I wrapped my arms protectively around my stomach. I knew he would never intentionally hurt me, but he was obviously not thinking clearly.

"Who the hell is he?" Charlie demanded again.

"I-I-I…"

"Don't try to save this boy. I'll kill him!"

I couldn't let my dad find my green eyed boy. But I honestly didn't know.

"I don't remember his name," I whispered. It was true enough. I couldn't remember because I didn't know, but what Charlie didn't know, wouldn't kill him.

I hoped.

* * *

**Tough day. Almost forgot to post. **

**Leave a review because you know you love me? :***


	12. Chapter 12

**Stephenie Meyer Owns, I'm sick and forget to post... oops?**

* * *

To say that Charlie was mad that I didn't know who the father was, well that was an understatement. At first it seemed like he didn't understand.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" he asked, lowering his gun so it no longer pointed straight out.

"I mean, it was at a party, and he was really good looking, and I didn't get his name," I explained. "I haven't seen him since, so he probably doesn't even live in town."

"Bella!" Charlie was disappointed, I could tell.

I waited for the words I knew were coming next.

"How could you?"

* * *

**Sorry guys... totally skipped a day there... I was sick honestly... and if I moved I felt like I was going to faint. So, yeah...**

**I really need to start writing some more chapters because I'm almost done what I already have.** **Leave me a review to motivate me! Hope you enjoyed**


	13. Chapter 13

**Stephenie Meyer owns, I love on my friends pug, wishing I had one for myself.**

* * *

I closed my eyes, waiting for him to let me know that I'm a failure.

"Isabella, your mother raised you better than that."

"I know."

"I thought you were more mature than that."

"I know."

"I don't understand how you, _you_ of all people, can go out and get pregnant at some party."

"I know."

I don't think I've ever been more disappointed in you."

"I know."

"You're barely eighteen!"

"I know."

"You have some serious thinking to do young lady!"

"I know."

"For now, you're grounded. No more parties."

"I know."

"You're telling your mother."

"I kn- Wait what?"

* * *

**Ooh Charlie, playing the Renee card? how rude.**

**Ok, so I realised last night that I skipped a chapter, so I think you have to go back to chapter nine and reread from there. **

**I hope you enjoyed, so leave me a review telling me what you thought!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Stephenie Meyer owns, I'm on my knees begging please stay with me (Bonus points if you know that song and artist)**

* * *

So I had to tell my mother. I wasn't excited about that.

I dialed her number a few minutes later.

"Bella! How are you? I bet the fall weather up there is just horrid now! It's so nice down here in Florida. You still have a room here, if you want to consider moving in. Oh, but you're in your last year, you probably want to graduate with your friends and by moving here-"

"Mom!" I had to cut her off before she wrote a book.

"I'm pregnant…" I said, unsure of her reaction.

"Oh Bella. What were you thinking?"

* * *

**Oops, I missed another day didn't I? Why? I don't remember. Laziness I think. I have to get writing, because I only have one more chapter pre written.**

**Leave me a review to motivate me and tell me what you thought!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Stephenie Meyer owns, I borrow her characters to have a bit of fun.**

* * *

My mom was upset. I was following in her footsteps, getting pregnant young.

"I wasn't. I just kind of got lost in his eyes." I highly doubted she would accept that.

"Irresponsible. But who is he?"

I just repeated the mantra "at least she doesn't own a gun" in my head.

"I don't know. And before you question that, no, I haven't seen him since. I think he lives out of town." I braced for the blow I knew was coming.

"A ONE NIGHT STAND?"

I squeaked in response.

"You're coming to Florida where I can watch you, young lady."

* * *

**Ooh what's Bella going to do? Leave me a review with what you think, and I'll post again tomorrow!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I rent out her characters for my own enjoyment. Its like a library.**

* * *

I felt my mouth pop open and I blinked twice as my mom's words settled in.

Move? To Florida? That was going to disrupt my mission to find my baby's father, the guy who gave me the best sex ever.

"No way Mom, I refuse," I said beginning to panic.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you've not only shown that you are not the responsible daughter I thought I raised, but that you also need full time supervision. Here, I can watch you so you don't do something stupid. Again"

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

"I'll be talking to your father."

Uh-oh.

* * *

**Ooh, renee's being evil. Guess neither of Bella's parents are very happy with her...**

**Leave me a review please? it makes me feel loved...?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Stephenie Meyer owns, I make her characters do mean things to each other sometimes...**

* * *

I monitored the phone at home all the time after my mom threatened to call Charlie, to get him on her side. The last thing I needed was for her to convince him that Florida was a good idea.

I never let Charlie answer the phone, I always did, even when I knew it was someone else, like Billy Black or Harry Clearwater.

Charlie was suspicious for a few days, but after a week seemed to let it go. Or so I thought.

"Bella," he started one day during dinner.

"Renee called me at work today."

Well that's just great.

* * *

**SORRY guys I was really busy trying to pass (and failing at doing so) school and life. I got a review today, and it inspired me to write this. **

**Can we get another three tonight? I mean its not like I'm asking you to climb a mountain or anything...?**

**LOVE Y'ALL :***


End file.
